


I vow to right this wrong (but was it ever wrong?)

by jamtim



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Supernatural Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamtim/pseuds/jamtim
Summary: Cha Hakyeon escapes a near death experience thanks to the quick-thinking of a passing man. But this man continues to show up over and over again until, as the snow falls, Hakyeon learns his true identity.An angel.As days blend into weeks into months, the two beings continue to interact. On the surface, it is a harmless act. Beneath it all, the ancient web of the cosmos is becoming taut, twisting and twining until a thread snaps. They couldn't see what was coming.Nobody saw it.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new fic I've been writing for awhile. There will be slow updates as I am still in school and have no beta, but i'll try my hardest to update it! It's currently my favourite work out of my WIP's, so I wanted to post it to encourage me to continue writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> (I do like comments and kudos, so feel free to give me some <3)

Hakyeon was late. Hakyeon was never late. He was always five minutes early to work, but work had started five minutes ago and he was still ten minutes away.

He slipped through the morning rush of people, only looking up from his phone every few seconds. With one hand he tapped out a text to send to Hongbin, grateful that he left autocorrect on. Someone knocked into his shoulder. He huffed and continued texting. 

The hum of car engines surrounded him, the sound of chatter harmonising with it. Hakyeon glanced up, checking the pedestrian crossing light. With a green light, he focused back onto his phone. 

As he placed his foot onto the road, there was a sudden yank at the back of his shirt. He was pulled back with enough force to take him back a whole step and off the road. As his foot landed back onto the curb, a taxi rushed past where he was standing just moments ago. Hakyeon paused, processing what happened. 

He felt the hand on his collar let go. Hakyeon spun around. 

He was met with a man of similar height, eyes sharp and knowing. A chill ran up his spine, but maybe that was because a gust of chilly wind had passed through the street.

“Thank you” Hakyeon began. He was unsure of what else you say to a stranger who just saved your life. He opened his mouth to say something, anything.

But there was no need to say anything more. The stranger just nodded once, and turned and disappeared into the crowd. Hakyeon was left standing there, mouth gaping. That was it? His phone vibrated in his hand, and he was reminded of the pressing lateness at hand. 

He turned back to the street, waiting for the light to turn back to green. His mind was still racing over his near-accident, but it was pushed to the back of his mind as he finished his text to Hongbin. 

When he crossed the road, he looked left and right twice. 

-

Hakyeon darted through reception, signing in before continuing to the elevators. His eyes flicked to the door to the stairwell. The elevators in this building were pretty fast, and being on the fourth floor more time would be added to his tardiness if he took the stairs. 

The elevator was verging on cramped by the time everyone got in. Hakyeon had to hold his phone against his chest to use it without disturbing others. When Hakyeon got off, there was only half of them left. 

Hakyeon dashed through the corridor, finally reaching his office.

“Look who decided to show up” a voice called from within. 

Hakyeon was still huffing when he looked over to the left. “It’s only ten minutes.” 

 

Hongbin let out a low whistle. “Imagine if the boss heard you say that, he would rip you a new one.”

“Well he isn’t here.” Hakyeon retorted, making his way to his desk and collapsing into his chair. “And you were using your phone during work.”

Hongbin just scoffed.

He turned on his computer and fiddled with a paperclip while he waited for it to load. Just as he began to log in, another voice piped up.  
“Ah hyung, you’re finally here.” 

Hakyeon turned around. Wonshik had stepped into the office, holding some files. “Need you to look over these, they are the new projects planned for this month.”

“We still have a project left to finish from last months” Hakyeon responded, frowning as he grabbed the files.

“Boss’s call. You know how he is.”

“Of course it was that- Hongbin, how long is Sanghyuk working with us?”

Hongbin didn’t look up when he responded. “He’s here for awhile.”

Hakyeon hummed. “Thanks Wonshik, I’ll sort these out. Still on for drinks this weekend?” He added as Wonshik began to leave. 

“As long as it’s not at that seedy place again, I’ll be there.” He left without waiting for a response.

Turning back to the files, Hakyeon studied the projects in depth this time. He had been with the company long enough to know whether a project seemed successful or not. It had been nearly 6 or 7 years by now, since he first stepped in the company’s building (much smaller back then) alongside Hongbin. 

People had come and go, but the team he worked with now all got along with each other. They often went out for drinks after work or weekends when their schedules aligned.

It was a comfortable life. A well-paying job, holidays where he could go visit his family and eat nostalgic cooking in the comfort of his childhood home and friends that washed away the stress and fatigue he had after work. 

It was comfortable. Life was enjoyable.

(Sometimes though, he asked himself if he was happy. And sometimes, he knew he was lying.)

-

Another obscure nightmare struck Hakyeon awake. Every sense was hazy as he struggled to determine what was reality and what was a lingering remnant of the nightmare. Eventually, he became fully conscious and the horrors receded.

He stared at the ceiling, blank and white. A beam of light was smudged across it, coming from the crack in the black-out curtains. The room was crisp, a reminder that it was still winter. The heater must have turned off again. 

Once again, his nightmare was a culmination of unknown terrors and fears. Its true form escaped his mind by the time he became conscious, screaming of laughter as it slipped between his fingertips once again. It felt worse when he couldn’t remember what he was dreaming of.

Hakyeon ran a hand down his face. He sat up against the headboard and swallowed. His throat was parched again, dry and painful with each swallow. The glass of water next to his bed was cool against his throat, momentarily relieving him.

When he placed the water down, his eyes drifted around the room.

A pair of eyes were staring at him. They almost seemed to glow with the strip of moonlight highlighting them. Hakyeon’s breath seemed to vanish. His own eyes widened. 

It was the same man that rescued him a few days ago. He was sitting in the chair opposite Hakyeon’s bed, legs pulled up to his chest. His face was impassive, unreadable. Despite the vacant look, his eyes seemed to have an endless depth to them.

The man tilted his head, and Hakyeon seemed to come back to life.

“What are you doing in here?! Who are you?!” Hakyeon shrieked. He pulled the bed cover closer, as if that would protect him from any attacks. “How did you get in?!”

“I appeared” he replied with, voice a stark contrast to Hakyeon’s shout.

Hakyeon couldn’t formulate a response. What kind of burglar replies with a cryptic answer like that? “Get out of my house, I’m gonna call the cops.”

The other didn’t react.

“I said get out! I am calling the cops.” Hakyeon yanked the sheet off him, scooting out of bed. He marched to the door, wary of any movement from the man. 

As he reached to open his door, he heard a soft “okay.” Hakyeon snapped his head towards the other.

Except, no one was sitting on the chair. It sat there, empty in the dark. Hakyeon blinked once, twice before looking back. Empty. He looked around the room.

Still empty.

Hakyeon sighed, absentmindedly wondering if he was slowly going insane. He moved back to his bed, slipping back under his covers. He checked the chair again, confirming it was indeed empty, and began to try and fall back asleep. 

Maybe, he wondered, he was actually still asleep and he just needed to wake up.

-

There was a whisper of oncoming snow in the air the next day. Every breath Hakyeon exhaled was like coils of white smoke as he walked home. The chill turned his nose and cheeks red. His steps sounded heavy in the quiet street. A car passed, purring lowly. 

His mind was elsewhere though. In his head, he listed off the chores he needed to finish and the groceries he needed to buy, the gift for his sister he still needed to wrap and what he had in his fridge for dinner. There was no room for thoughts about the weather, about the bite in the weather that promised soft flakes soon.

Something interrupted his thinking. He didn’t realise what at first, but as he focused back to his surroundings, the second pair of footsteps rose in volume. 

When he looked over his shoulder, he stopped.

Hakyeon felt he no longer understood reality. Something felt wrong in his, like it was playing a cruel prank on him. Like it wanted to see how far it could bend his comprehension of the world until it snapped. Because why else would the same man who saved him and broke into his house be walking a few paces behind him, meeting his eyes when he turned around. As if he had been waiting.

“You’re really there, aren’t you?” Hakyeon asked, letting his exasperation slip into his voice.

“Yes.”

“I’m not hallucinating? Seeing things?”

“No.”

“Then you were also in my room last night?”

“Yes.”

Hakyeon turned to look at him fully. He stared and stared until his eyes watered. “What do you want from me?”

The other blinked. “Nothing.”

“Then get out of my sight.”

“You are looking at me. I’m supposed to be watching you.”

Hakyeon was mildly offended to say the least. “‘Supposed to’? What does that even mean? I’m not a damn animal in a zoo.”

“It is my job.”

“Who are you?”

For once, the answer didn’t come straight away. The other man seemed to ponder over that question, long enough that a chill was beginning to creep under Hakyeon’s coat.

“I think,” he paused briefly, “the term you use is angel.”

Maybe it wasn’t Hakyeon going insane. Maybe it was this man, who just called himself an angel. How delusional could a person get? He laughed. “You expect me to believe that?”

But it made sense. How he came and went, his voice so gentle yet sonorous, the way his eyes reflected the weight of the world within them. That thought creeped over his skin, determined to get him to acknowledge it. It didn’t help that the other man just stood there, waiting patiently. As if he knew that, with time, Hakyeon would agree with him. 

Snow had begun to fall. They settled in the other’s hair, and his pale skin became blinding.

Hakyeon laughed again. He felt like he was choking. “You really are an angel.”

The lack of reply was worse than if Hakyeon was given one. 

Hakyeon felt overwhelmed. He didn’t want to understand anything yet, would rather live in ignorance than acknowledge this new fact. He had little sleep the previous night, work was exhausting and he just wanted to go home where it was warm and familiar. Yet, something was niggling the back of his mind, something he knew he had to ask. 

“Am I dying?”

And when he heard the angel’s reply, Hakyeon spun on his feet. He continued on his way home. One foot in front of the other. He began to list all the things he had to do again, trying his best to ignore everything else as indescribable feelings swelled within him. His feet crushed the freshly fallen snowflakes as the phrase echoed in his mind,

“Angels don’t deal with the fallen.”

-

It was a split-second decision for Taekwoon to save his assignment. He knew as the human placed his foot on the road that it would be his end and he would have to return to where he came from. However, when he acknowledged that fact, there was something within him that wanted to know. Something that wanted to see what would happen if his assignment continued on living, continued to interact in this world. 

So Taekwoon grabbed him and pulled him back off the road. 

Having the human see him for the first time was a new experience for Taekwoon. His existence being recognised caused a tremor to run through him. There was something that sat within his being, churning around and around. It wasn’t unpleasant nor was it pleasing. It was just there. 

There had been cases where angels had let their assignment see them. Taekwoon had heard it in passing. He didn’t really care about what others did though, only focusing on what he had to do and ignoring everything else.

Taekwoon decided he did the right thing. He always did the right thing. Nodding to himself, he turned around and walked into the crowd, disappearing from his assignment’s and everyone else’s eyes.


	2. 2

“Where are you?” Hakyeon called to the empty room. He was leaning back in his chair at the dining table, his empty bowl in front of him. Despite his casual appearance, nerves were flitting around in his stomach.

There was no answer. 

“You’re watching me aren’t you, angel? Show yourself, I want to talk.”

The responding silence ignited Hakyeon’s nerves into a fiery rage. He stood up, knocking the table. He circled his chair, eyes glaring in every visible area of his apartment as he tried to find the other. His knuckles turned white on the chair. “Being a coward now, are you?”

“What is it?”

Hakyeon spun around. There was the angel, sitting in the chair opposite Hakyeon’s with perfect posture. The anger fizzled away and the nerves whipped back through Hakyeon’s body in full force. The mental shock caused him to sit back down in his chair. Thankfully, he still had a voice. 

“So you do watch me.”

The angel’s face scrunched up. “That is what I told you.”

“Well I just thought-” Hakyeon stopped. He didn’t know what he thought. He didn’t even know why he had called for the angel in the first place. Maybe it was the strange curiosity he had developed towards the more powerful being, the sick interest he had knowing that the angel might know how he ends up in life. His mind was a muddy puddle that concealed the bottom, where his true desires and wishes laid.

He tried again. One deep breath and the nerves settled to a low thrum. “What can I call you then?”

“You don’t need to call me.”

“Oh come on, if you are going to watch me let me at least know the name of my stalker,” he paused, “ or do you not have one?”

“It’s Taekwoon.”

Hearing the angel call himself such a human name, with sounds familiar to Hakyeon, made the celestial aura radiating from the angel dim a little.

“Well then Taekwoon, nice to meet you, I’m Hakyeon. Though I am sure you already knew that.”

-

Taekwoon, in fact, had not known the human’s name. Angels were never given names, just an imprint of their soul which they then traced and located in the lower world. But he didn’t bother with correcting Hakyeon’s statement, knowing it was pointless to do so. There was also no need to answer the questions that would certainly arise if he were to correct it.

“You don’t look like an angel to me.”

Taekwoon tilted his head. “What am I supposed to look like?”

“Y’know, large white wings, a halo, dressed in white flowing robes with a heavenly voice.”

“Robes are impractical, this outfit is more suitable for my job.” Taekwoon replied, glancing down at his shirt and jeans. Human fashion had improved over the centuries.

“What about the wings and halo?”

“There is no need for a halo, we know who are angels. The wings… they are uncomfortable and unnecessary to have when sitting.” He paused to think. “They are uncomfortable a lot of the time.”

“And the heavenly voice?”

“A voice is a voice.”

Hakyeon frowned, obviously not satisfied with that answer. “Surely there’s been humans voices you have hated and some you love. How many have you heard? Wait, no, how old are you?”

Age. The amount of time you have existed. For humans, it is counted by the number of times they have completed a revolution around the sun. For Taekwoon...

“A while.”

That elicited a laugh out of Hakyeon. “How cryptic.” 

His laughter faded away and Taekwoon continued to watch him. The hand resting on the table was shifting, tiny, short movements rocking to and fro. Hakyeon’s body was turned to the side of the chair, body turned away from Taekwoon. His adam apple fell and rose once, twice, before Taekwoon’s eyes continued to trail upwards. He caught Hakyeon’s gaze. Hakyeon quickly looked away, glancing to the wall.

“A real angel sitting in my house” Hakyeon murmured to himself. He took another glimpse of Taekwoon before returning his eyes back to the wall.

Taekwoon decided to ignore his comment. “Is there anything else you need?”

Hakyeon seemed to falter, before shaking his head. Taekwoon stood up.

“Wait!”

Taekwoon stared back at Hakyeon. 

“If I ask for you, will you show yourself?”

There was no hesitation in his answer. “Do not expect me to. Your concerns are not my concerns.” And he left. 

-

“Sooo” Jaehwan began, “who was the one that decided this place?”

No one responded to his question. Instead, four pairs of eyes rolled to stare at Jaehwan. 

“I guess we know who isn’t choosing for the next year” Hakyeon sighed. 

He was barely heard over the thumping music of the club they were currently in. The lights shined between red to blue to green and back to red, the crowd jumping with each change. The average age couldn’t have been more than 22, and the five office workers would have no doubt heightened that average. Sanghyuk was the closest to the club’s demographic, being only 24. He even seemed the most comfortable, hands in pockets as he nodded his head and swayed to the beat. 

“Let’s go find a place to sit” Sanghyuk suggested, already making his way through the ever shifting throng of people. The others followed, albeit reluctantly.

“Can’t we just go to the place down the road?” Hakyeon whined. 

“It was expensive to even get in here, I’m not wasting that money” Wonshik replied. 

“You’re the one who said you weren’t going to come to another club!”

“This one isn’t as bad as the last one.”

“Just because Jaehwan picked it…”

They managed to snag a booth. The seats were slightly sticky and the table had a few empty glasses, but it was still a seat. 

“First round’s on Jaehwan!” Sanghyuk shouted. 

Jaehwan shrieked in refusal, but Hongbin had already snagged his wallet, snickering as he went up with Sanghyuk to order. 

“You should have seen this coming” Wonshik told Jaehwan.

Hakyeon laughed at Jaehwan’s pout.

“Sanghyuk’s just an intern yet he is already bullying his seniors” Jaehwan grumbled.

“Do you really want to go up against him?”

Jaehwan couldn’t respond, much to the laughter of the others.

Hongbin and Sanghyuk returned with five glasses of various alcohol, gleefully returning the wallet to the griping owner. Everyone grabbed a drink, clinked their glasses and poured the icy liquid down their throats. Already, they could feel some of the stress melt away.

“So cool and refreshing” Wonshik cooed, wrapping his hands around the glass. 

“One sip and you’re already drunk?”

Wonshik wiped the condensation from his glass across Hongbin’s face.

“Calm down you two, no one’s going far tonight. We have a deadline on Tuesday.”

“Hey! You know the rules, no work talk!” Jaehwan yelled. 

Hakyeon put his hands up in defense. Everyone laughed.

Despite the ‘no work talk’ rule they had put in place after the third outing, they couldn’t help but have it on their minds. There was a deadline looming over their heads, so they couldn’t risk any chance of not finishing it by then. Everyone knew they wouldn’t be getting drunk by the end of the night. They would make sure of that.

-

Everyone was drunk at their table. 

Flushed and relaxed, words poured as easily as the liquor flowed. Distance between thighs grew smaller as their inhibitions fell, shoulders bumping often before they end up flushed next to each other. Bottles hit and clinked against the table and the group continued to just drink, talk and drink.

Jaehwan was the first one to get up, banging the table as he announced that he wanted to dance. He managed to drag Sanghyuk up and pull him into the crowd. The others laughed, took another sip and returned back to their conversation. The topics switched so often that their conversation no longer had a point. They just talked for the sake of talking, 

The two dancers returned back to their table. Jaehwan replaced Sanghyuk with Wonshik and returned back to the dancefloor. Sanghyuk slumped into his seat, readily jumping back into the conversation. 

An unknown amount of time passed before Hakyeon was also standing up. 

“I’ll be back. Toilet.”

He waved at Jaehwan and Wonshik as he passed by them, but it went ignored. He just laughed and continued on his way. 

There was an unknown yet familiar smell throughout the bathroom. Hakyeon decided not to figure out what it was. A stall was taken, so Hakyeon took the one next to it. He finished his business, flushed and stumbled back out. His shoulder knocked into the side of the stall. He just chuckled as he understood that yes, he was drunk. He knew he should be bothered by it but he did not have it within him to care.

As he washed his hands he glanced at his reflection. A blush was high upon his cheeks, his collar a little crumpled. He couldn’t recognise his eyes. His gaze turned to his hands, turning and twisting within each other as water twined through. The bass of the music was heard through the walls, going boom, boom, boom. 

Someone entered the bathroom and music flooded in. It shocked Hakyeon out of his trance and he reached to turn the tap off. He missed at first, tried again and the water ceased. He flicked his hands and lurched back out the door. 

Where he knocked into another person. 

He blinked and focused on the person in front of him. It was a girl, shoulder height, with pouty lips and curled eyelashes. Something glittered under her eyes. Hakyeon was entranced by it.

“Sorry about that, I’m a bit of a clutz” she said, voice as bright as her silver necklace and ruby earrings.

Hakyeon shook his head. “It’s alright.”

She brushed her hand down his forearm before loosely grabbing his wrist. Hakyeon felt him being tugged forward. 

“Do you want to come dance with me?” 

Hakyeon paused. He wasn’t in the mood for dancing, as intoxicated as he was.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!”

No. The word was on his lips.

The tug became stronger. The girl was moving back, he was moving forward. 

“Just the two of us. Let’s go.”

Hakyeon didn’t want to go. He wanted to return to his friends. He wanted to go back to where it was familiar. He wanted to go where he was able to make his own decisions.

“It will be worth it, I promise.”

No. Take me back. Let go of me. 

There was no more music. He only heard ringing. 

Get away from me.

“Get away from him.”

The hand on his wrist let go. His mouth became slack again. He looked up and found someone standing in front of him. The girl could no longer be seen. 

“Of course he has one of you involved. Wouldn’t want one of your precious subjects to be tampered with now, would we?” 

The person in front of Hakyeon turned around. Hakyeon looked at their face.

“Taekwoon” he said. He knew he had to be shocked about that, but he couldn’t remember why. 

“Go back to your friends.” It was a cold reply.

Hakyeon couldn’t remember who he came here with. He took a moment to think about it and finally recalled their faces. “Ah! I need to see them!”

Taekwoon just nodded.

A frown appeared on Hakyeon’s face. He tried to peer around Taekwoon. “But what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Where is your-”

“Hakyeon!” 

Sanghyuk was making his way towards him, a relieved smile on his face. His eyes slid to his right and noticed Taekwoon. He paused.

“Oh.” He breathed. His smile was replaced by a smirk. “Oh,” he repeated, but the tone had changed. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I just came to check where you were, but I can see you’re perfectly fine.”

“I was just coming back. I’m fine though” Hakyeon added, feeling like he needed to state that.

“Do you want to join us?” Sanghyuk asked.

Hakyeon frowned and tilted his head. He came with Sanghyuk, why would he-

He was asking Taekwoon. Hakyeon needed to say something before it became a disaster. 

“Okay.” 

Hakyeon felt himself following Sanghyuk, a steady hand on his back guiding him forward. He glanced up to Taekwoon, peering at his face that changed colour with the lights. He couldn’t read it. 

They reached the others. Miraculously, the remaining four were all together. Everyone had had their dancing fill of the night. Their curious eyes roamed over the new figure and the small gap still lingering between Hakyeon and Taekwoon. 

The night seemed endless. Hakyeon didn’t care about the rules. He wanted another drink. Desperately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter might be a lil late... hopefully not though!


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... I'm glad I put the slow updates tag. It's been awhile, but new chapter!! I had been stuck on a point but after some intensive changes, I've finally finished it! Enjoyy

When the next morning came, Hakyeon knew it was unlikely that he would remember most of the night, if anything. There were so many drinks on the table and the bartender had already collected too many.

Hakyeon was pressed between the wall and Taekwoon, who seemed set in his posture and would not willingly move without a good reason. On the other side of Taekwoon sat Sanghyuk. The other three were squeezed together on the opposite side.

Everyone besides Hakyeon were fascinated by Taekwoon. His stoic answers and stoic face were hilarious in the drunken minds of Hongbin and Wonshik. Their laughs were loud and unrestrained. They badgered Taekwoon with questions, anything to elicit a response or, better yet, no response. 

It was not a difficult task. 

No one noticed Hakyeon’s lack of participation in the conversation, or if they did, there was no mention of it. He was laughing with them, but that was all that came out of his mouth. No smart comments or whines when the others made a joke at his expense. He kept brushing his hair back and rubbing his lip. It was only when he finished his first drink since he came back did words begin to fall out again. 

The DJ had left. A playlist was being played through the speakers. The crowd was much smaller now, making the building seem bigger than before. The once zealous vibe had numbed down, the roaring fire now just a few flickering embers. The stream of drinks had ceased. Instead, they filled their mouths with nonsensical talk.

“I better head off now” Wonshik said eventually. He stood up and stretched his arms up high. He had significantly regained his balance.

“We probably all should” Hongbin agreed.

Everyone else nodded, except Taekwoon, who just continued to watch. 

Hongbin pat his pants, checking he had everything he brought with him. He began to shuffle out the booth, in the process ushering the other two out as well. “Well, it was great meeting you Taekwoon.” He stuck his hand out.

“Same here.” Taekwoon was looking directly at Hongbin’s face when he inclined his head. Not a glance was spared at the hand.

Hongbin just laughed. “Handshakes too intimate for you?”

“I can pay a taxi for you. An apology for dealing with us, “ that earned him a smack from Jaehwan. “Or are you going with Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk asked Taekwoon.

“I will be going with Hakyeon.”

Sanghyuk looked at Hakyeon, tilting his head. 

“Uh, yeah, he is.”

“Alright then. See-ya Monday Hakyeon, nice meeting you Taekwoon.”

The others shouted similar farewells as they began to make their way out the club, Hakyeon responding to them all, Taekwoon just nodding. 

Hakyeon turned to face Taekwoon, who was still watching the others. “I can’t believe you sat through all that.”

Taekwoon returned his gaze to Hakyeon. There was no indication he heard what Hakyeon said. “Let’s go, a taxi is waiting.”

A confused frown settled on Hakyeon’s face. “But I haven’t ordered one.”

There was no response. Still, Hakyeon allowed himself to be led by Taekwoon, clinging on to his shirt each time he stumbled. It was after the fifth time he tripped that he decided that it was better to hold onto the other. He wasn’t sure how there was alcohol still in his system, but he didn’t mind.

Distant laughs and chatter could be heard outside. Hakyeon wasn’t sure if it was his friends, the sound seemingly coming from both left and right. The night-time air was piercing.Taekwoon didn’t seem affected, but a shiver ran through Hakyeon.

“Aren’t you cold?” Hakyeon whined.

“No.”

Hakyeon wasn’t surprised. He just clung onto Taekwoon a little closer as goosebumps rose on his skin.

He was surprisingly warm for someone who was not human. 

There was a taxi waiting on the curb of the dead street. Hakyeon briefly wondered what the time was, but he didn’t care enough to ask. Taekwoon opened the door and coerced Hakyeon into the car. As he went to move back, Hakyeon pulled on his arm.

“I thought you’re coming with me? We’re going to the same place anyway. Y’know, since you’re always with me.” Hakyeon giggled at his own joke. “Just get in.”

Taekwoon seemed to think about it, before he nudged at Hakyeon to move and slid in next to him. Hakyeon stared at him in bewilderment, not expecting him to agree. When the driver asked for an address, Taekwoon was the one to respond as Hakyeon was still in shock. 

“You got in.”

“Yes.”

“But didn’t you say before.”

“What did I say before?”

Hakyeon just gazed at him. He then looked away. “Nevermind.”

 

The ride was empty of conversation. The air was filled with the purr of the car and the tinny sound of a rock song filtering through the speakers.

Taekwoon was looking around, in the car and outside. His gaze never seemed to settle on one place for too long. Hakyeon watched him for a little while, before he turned away and settled a bit deeper into the seat. The last remnants of the alcohol were no longer giving him a high. It instead had sunk deep into his bones, making him lethargic and heavy. 

Time became slow as buildings passed within a second. Amber street lights shone through the car like a warning sign, rising and falling in brightness as they drove pass one after another. Hakyeon could feel his body move with the car. Backwards and forwards as it accelerated and decelerated. It was soothing, but instead of bringing a want for sleep it just gave him peace. 

“We’re here” the driver spoke up. 

Hakyeon leaned forward, looking out the window. He hadn’t been able to recognise the route home but here they were in front of his apartment building. 

“Money.” A nudge came from his right. 

Hakyeon turned to look at Taekwoon, gazing at his outstretched hand. “Ah, right.”

He pulled out some notes, not really caring how much. As he stumbled out, the driver said nothing so he presumed it was enough.

It was cold again. Hakyeon immediately latched onto Taekwoon, desperate for warmth. They walked up the stairs and entered the building. There was only a slight rise in temperature. Hakyeon went to the elevator but felt a tug on his arm. He glanced up at Taekwoon.

“Stairs.”

That was the only response Hakyeon received when he glanced at the arm on his sleeve.. Taekwoon continued to the stairs. Hakyeon was too tired to argue or resist and just followed the other. He also would lose his source of heat which was his top concern.

Hakyeon somehow managed to unlock his front door with minimal difficulty. He kicked his shoes off in the front entrance, not bothering to tidy them up. He turned around when he heard the front door click, but it was just Taekwoon shutting it close. Being reminded of the angel’s presence caused Hakyeon to sigh. 

“Going to watch me sleep again tonight?” Hakyeon asked as he went to fill a glass with water. 

“I am always watching.”

“Straight out of a horror movie.” Hakyeon shivered, though it might have been due to the cold water. He placed the glass down with little grace, wincing as the bang echoed in the silence. 

Taekwoon was still standing in the entranceway when Hakyeon walked passed. It made Hakyeon pause. They made eye contact. 

Hakyeon continued to his bedroom.

He got changed into more comfortable clothes. He shoved the other clothes in his hamper. When he turned around, he screamed. 

“What are you doing?! You scared me!” He yelled, covering his chest. 

Taekwoon blinked. 

“Right, always watching, how could I forget? I’m going to have a heart attack at this rate” he muttered the last part to himself. 

Hakyeon shook his head and fell on his bed. He curled the blanket over himself, shuffling around until he found a comfortable position. His heart was racing but he could feel his eyelids drooping. He was warm and comfortable (besides the lingering feeling of eyes on him), but the light was on. He groaned.

“Since you’re up, can you turn the light off?”

The light stayed on. 

“Taekwoon? Don’t tell me you don’t know how to work a switch-”

When Hakyeon peeked out of his blanket, he found he was the only one in his room. 

“Of course.”

When Hakyeon made his way back to bed, it took awhile to get comfortable again.

-

Hakyeon would focus on his work. He would focus only on his work, and ignore anything that wasn’t work. He just needed to write up a simple standard e-mail to their client. It was easy, they sent one to every client. But, he had used the backspace button more than any other key. He knew the reason, but was trying to ignore it. 

It didn’t work. 

Hakyeon sighed, gripped the desk tightly before spinning his chair around. Three heads immediately ducked down and the whispers silenced instantly. He saw blank papers being shuffled and felt a sudden urge to smack something, or better yet, someone. 

“I don’t think any of you could be secret agents.”

Jaehwan, Sanghyuk and Hongbin all looked up again. 

“You all suck at being discreet.”

“Who says we were doing anything?” Jaehwan said.

“Yeah, we are just doing our work” Sanghyuk pitched in. 

“I heard my name countless of times, you guys need to learn to talk quieter.”

“Stop eavesdropping and do your work then.”

Hakyeon’s eyes were deadly. He slowly rose out of his chair. “Is that a way to talk to your superior, Hongbin?”

“Ooh, he is dead, he’s definitely dead.”

Hakyeon’s hand was rising, ready to strike. Hongbin was gripping the arms of his chair, ready to run at any moment, yet a cheeky grin was still alit upon his face. 

“What’s going on here?” Wonshik interrupted. He halted at the doorway, coffee in hand and eyes blinking wide. 

Hakyeon slowly stepped back by his seat, hand lowering. He pointed two fingers at his eyes before pointing them back at Hongbin. Hongbin just waved with a sweet smile. “Oh, nothing much.” He turned to face Wonshik. “What are you doing here?”

“Jaehwan asked me to come here.”

“What for?”

Wonshik pulled out his phone and read directly from it. “‘No mention of sexy club guy, get in here and help us interrogate.’” 

Hakyeon’s glare shifted to Jaehwan. Jaehwan was unperturbed, shrugging with wide eyes at the other. “We want to know.”

Falling for Jaehwan’s charms and back into his chair, Hakyeon sighed. “It really isn’t that exciting.”

“We’ve never seen him before.”

“I don’t think I ever saw him smile.”

“He was kinda hot…”

Everyone continued to voice their comments and Hakyeon withheld another sigh. He thought he might set a world record for number of sighs within an hour. “Are you all just going to gossip about him and ignore the person who actually knows him?”

“I thought you didn’t want to talk about it?” Sanghyuk asked. 

Hakyeon opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His mind was divided. On one hand, yes, he did want to talk about him because there was something enchanting about the angel, like there was a veil in front of him every time Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon, obscuring any cracks or imperfections that would unmask a secret.

Yet, he was Hakyeon’s secret. A secret Hakyeon wanted to unravel himself, alone. No one could know what the two of them shared, as feeble as it currently was, or what it would, will, grow into as time passed. He was good friends with his coworkers, but he was also their superior. It was reasonable to keep his private life private, was it not?

However, there were still things that he could share.

“That was because I knew whatever I said, you lot would just twist my words. So do you want the truth or not? You cannot be disappointed either.”

The others nodded their head, some a little more eagerly. Wonshik sat down in a spare chair. 

“I only met Taekwoon-” Hakyeon paused. He should make it as truthful as possible to prevent any issues in the future. “We met a few years ago when he stopped me from getting hit by a car.”

There was a hushed whisper that sounded suspiciously like “romantic.” Hakyeon squinted, but let it slide. 

“Then I saw him walking on my street, and realised he lived nearby. We kept running into each other and got to know each other, and I saw him in the club and then you guys met him. That’s all really.” Hakyeon shrugged. He pushed the truth a little bit, but they didn’t know that. They couldn’t. 

Hongbin frowned. “You got a guy like that to become friends with you just by running into each other? No offence, but he doesn’t exactly seem like the chatty, friendly type.”

“I may have been a bit, persistent, with him.”

That elicited a snort from Hongbin. He knew how persistent Hakyeon could be.

Jaehwan huffed. “That’s so boring. Where’s the excitement in your life?”

“He’s 29, not 25 Jaehwan.”

“Wonshik you better return to your office quickly.” When Wonshik didn’t move, Hakyeon stared at him. “That’s a threat.”

Wonshik nodded, jumping to his feet and leaving, waving at the others just before. Hakyeon saw the small smile. 

He faced the others. “All of you better get back to your work as well, boss said he will be coming in to supervise sometime today.”

There were a few grumbles at that fact, but it finally motivated them to go back to the important work. As often as they annoyed and teased Hakyeon, they knew when to stick their head down and work. He had certainly lucked out with his coworkers. 

-

The angel was completely oblivious to the conversation about him. He opened his eyes.

“Taekwoon has arrived.” 

He had finally returned to his own world.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/jammjem) (I don't tweet much but I might start soon..)  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!


End file.
